Experiments are proposed to trace the neural pathways involved in the hypothalamic hyperphagia-obesity syndrome and ovarian obesity syndrome in female rats using knife cuts placed in various hypothalamic brainstem regions. Other experiments will concentrate on dietary, age, sex, and environmental factors in body weight control, and the role of insulin in taste preferences, food intake, and body weight.